


In Omnia Paratus

by justanotherpipedream



Series: The Aquarian Star [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Always Female Tony Stark, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Gen, Life and Death Brigade - Freeform, Men of Letters, Protective Rhodey, Supernatural Elements, Toni Stark - Freeform, Women of Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 09:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10533297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/pseuds/justanotherpipedream
Summary: Rhodeybear,I finally got an invite to one of those 'Life and Death Brigade' parties I was telling you about! We'll see whether thiscult'secret society' is connected at all to the Men of Letters like we researched, or if it's just a bunch of rich frat boy thrill seekers. It looks like it's going to be an all-weekend thing, so I won't be back until Monday. Don't worry, I'll be fine - I still have my tracker in my bag for emergencies (you know, if the death part become more likely than the life part…ha).(aka The one where Toni joins the Life and Death Brigade)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a divergence from the main series, and takes place a few years in the future after Toni and Rhodey meet at MIT.

**Monday [9:44pm]**

Rhodey cursed as he stubbed his toe stumbling into his dark apartment. He wiggled it while he dropped the grocery bags onto the counter. The apartment wasn't much, but at least it meant that he was living out of the dorms. Even with Toni's weird hours, she was a much better roommate than the guys he was forced to share living space with before. Flashbacks of overflowing sinks stacked with dirty dishes and tripping over piles of dirty laundry still haunted him to this day.

Although, this new arrangement did mean that Rhodey was now grocery shopping for two. The first time Toni did the grocery shopping on her own, they ate nothing but cereal and blueberries for a week and ran out of toilet paper. Rhodey refused to let her go on her own ever again.

Rhodey paused as he realized that the lights were all off. Most Monday nights, Toni was home after marathon lab sessions that day. _Even if I was away the whole week, she's normally back by now…_

After fumbling with the light switch, he paused after closing the door behind him, strolling to the fridge. A note was scribbled on the back of a take-out menu.

Rhodey cursed loudly as he scanned the page, grabbing his phone and keys before sprinting out the door.

_Rhodeybear,_

_I finally got an invite to one of those 'Life and Death Brigade' parties I was telling you about! We'll see whether this ~~cult~~ 'secret society' is connected at all to the Men of Letters like we researched, or if it's just a bunch of rich frat boy thrill seekers. It looks like it's going to be an all-weekend thing, so I won't be back until Monday. Don't worry, I'll be fine - I still have my tracker in my bag for emergencies (you know, if the death part become more likely than the life part…ha)._

_Don't roll your eyes at that._  
  
_Seriously, don't find me until after the weekend. I brought all my gear and enough salt and iron to cleanse a whole graveyard._  
  
_If you're reading this on a Monday night, I give you full permission to deploy the rescue squad._

_Toni_

_(P.S. If I came back before Monday, you know I would've burned this note. Stop reading this and come help me.)_

* * *

**(4 days ago)** **  
Thursday [7:15pm]**

Toni sighed as she filled her plate with more hors d'oeuvres _. If I eat enough of these, maybe I might have something to throw up if I have to listen **one more time** about how Tiberius Stone is such a 'wonderful and eligible bachelor.'_

Laughter filled the room as the string quartet continued to play in the background, people milling around the room. Glasses were never empty as waiters flitted around the ballroom efficiently around the party guests.

_Think of the apartment…think of the apartment…_

Toni was extremely suspicious when Howard offered to pay for her and Rhodey to move into a relatively small, but nice apartment blocks away from campus. _All I want is for you to attend the company parties I ask you to attend. They're important for Stark Industries, and beneficial for you to attend._

 _The things I do for hot water and an apartment that doesn't feel like it came out of an episode of Law and Order._ Toni looked at her empty plate wistfully. Her and Rhodey did try to find something on their own, but after the third apartment with rats and weird stains on the ceiling, Toni had caved and agreed to the occasional charity luncheon and ball.

 _Why couldn’t his cousin's wedding be next week instead_? _At least then he would have to suffer with me_ , sighed Toni glumly, as she fought to avoid eye contact with the ladies from the Daughters of the American Revolution. The DAR ladies were determined in pulling Toni into their ranks, and tried at every dinner.

Toni expertly twirled to grab a crab cake off the passing tray, maneuvering herself into a corner of the room. Couples glided across the dance floor as dresses glittered in the bright light. Toni's eyes wandered over the crowd as she focused in on a couple talking off to the side.

_Maybe this night is going to work out better than planned after all._

Toni wandered closer, sizing up the pair. While the man laughed at the right jokes and smiled politely, Toni caught the flash of panic in his eyes every time the woman slid closer to touch his arm.

_Well hello Mrs. Robinson. So much for being subtle._

"Mrs. Henderson, I didn't know that you were going to be here tonight!"

Toni slid her arm into the man's, gently pulling him to her side. Mrs. Henderson eyes snapped to their linked arms as the man looked at her startled. Toni raised an eyebrow back at him. He blinked slowly, then looked back at her gratefully before his face settled back.

Mrs. Henderson's eyes flashed angrily as she pressed her lips into a forced smile.

"Well if it isn't Natasha Stark! I wasn't aware that the two of you were acquainted!"

Toni flashed a smile back at her. "Oh of course! Who doesn't know the infamous Bruce Wayne?" Toni pouted, nudging the man beside her. "You did promise me a dance after all"

"I did indeed. I apologize Mrs. Henderson, but I did promise Miss Stark a dance earlier and I do believe that Mr. Henderson seems to be looking for you over there in the corner. Excuse us."

Bruce smiled charmingly as he led Toni onto the dance floor. The notes to the next song were just starting, as Toni placed her hand in Bruce's as they expertly waltzed around the room.

"How did you know to come to my rescue?"

Toni snorted as she smirked at him. "Please, your eyes were flashing large neon signs screaming HELP ME from across the room."

"Oh? I wasn't aware that I was giving myself away that easily."

"Your act may fool many people Wayne, but fortunately for you, I am not one of them."

"My act?"

The musicians started to speed up as they transitioned into the next song. Bruce and Toni didn't miss a step as they moved seamlessly into a Viennese Waltz.

"Your Casanova act is pretty good, but I've seen better."

"Ah, you wound me Miss Stark. But, I suppose I've never had the opportunity to meet a woman like you."

Bruce leered down at her, eyes drifting down to her chest clearly. Toni noted that while anyone watching would think that he was clearly interested, Toni saw the flash of caution that entered his eyes. _How intriguing._

Toni slid a pleasant smile on her face. _He's good at this game, but I'm much better_.

"Oh I'm _so_ sorry."

Toni 'accidentally' stepped on his foot as she missed a step. Bruce barely winced as he quickly recovered. Toni saw his eyes narrow slightly as he looked at her eyes, innocent as she blinked up at him.

"It's no problem Miss Stark, although I'm curious what I can do to re-pay you for your help. I'm sure there's something that can _mutually benefit us both_."

Toni felt hands wander slowly down her back. _He thinks he can outplay me does he?_

Toni smirked at him, drawing her hands behind his neck as a slow dance started to play. A smooth, slow jazz reverberated throughout the room as they swayed. She drew their bodies in close, her lips a breath away from his ear.

"Well there _is_ something you can do for me, but I'm sure it's not something you've done before."

Bruce's voice dropped a notch. "And what is that exactly?"

"Take me to one of your Life and Death Brigade meetings."

Bruce's expression didn't change, but Toni's lips twitched as she felt him inhale. _Gotcha._

"I'm not sure what you mean by that. Is that a club of sorts?"

"Don't play coy with me Wayne, you know _exactly_ what I'm talking about. Yale is not a very big place after all, and I do have proof that your father was a member, which logically means that you are also a member."

The couple was silent for the next few minutes, whispers could be heard as they felt eyes on them all around the room. Bruce turned his head, his words quiet, but clear in her ear.

"Suppose I might have an idea of what you speak. Why do you want to go?"

Toni paused, deciding on her words carefully. "Mostly curiosity I suppose …I think my mother was a member when she was at Yale. I know it sounds stupid-"

Toni's voice wavered slightly as she swallowed "I know it sounds stupid, but I wanted to see what it might have been life for her…"

"It's not stupid."

Toni looked up, eyes meeting Bruce's soft gaze. Applause broke out around them as the band on stage bowed, moving to take a short break. Bruce grasped her hand, kissing it with a flourish.

"I would free up your weekend Miss Stark. Tomorrow afternoon is a prime time to stay home and pack."

Bruce kissed the back of her hand with a flourish before disappearing into the crowd.

Toni let out a sigh of relief. _Checkmate._  

* * *

**Friday [2:45pm]**

A sharp knock at the front door had Toni tripping out of her room through the living room. Toni cursed as she stubbed her toe on the corner as she stumbled to the front door. After peeking through the hole, Toni laughed as she opened the door to face the masked man in the hallway.

He wore a black pinstriped suit with a silver tie. His face was covered fully with a large gorilla mask, with dark beady eyes staring back as the man handed over a silk blindfold, large wrapped box and envelope. He nodded sweeping down into a bow before leaving.

Toni closed the door behind her with her foot as she moved to the table to set down the present. It was wrapped in crimson paper with a large black bow. After locking the front door, she tore open the envelope in her hand.

It was an invitation, printed on thick card stock with ink in a cursive silver.

_Be ready in two hours. Wear the blindfold and wait outside your apartment. Prepare to be gone for the weekend._

  _In Omnia Paratus_  

Inside the box was to no surprise, a gorilla mask and a black silk blindfold. _Well, that's a strange line between weird and creepy._

Toni marched to her room, grabbing the duffle bag out of the closet before she started throwing clothes onto her bed.

Toni smirked as she stuck an extra vial of holy water at the bottom of her bag _. Jarvis always did say to be prepared._  

* * *

_This is stupid._  

Toni tapped her foot as she stood outside her apartment door, duffle bag on the ground beside her. She felt stupid standing in the middle of the hallway leaning against the wall. Five people walked past her alarmed, repeatedly asking her if everything was alright.

Toni was just about ready to walk back inside when she felt someone take the duffle bag from her shoulder. She tensed before she heard a familiar whisper in her ear.

"In Omnia Paratus."

Toni punched the man beside her, smirking in satisfaction as she heard in wince. "How's that for being ready for anything hmm?"

Bruce chuckled, leading her by the arm. "You got me there. Please keep the blindfold on until I say you can take it off."

After finally making it outside the building, Toni felt herself being led to the side of the car. _Passenger side, two doors from what I can feel. I can't hear anyone else in the car, so it's just the two of us._

She heard Bruce slide in beside her. "If you’re trying to kidnap and murder me in the woods somewhere, I swear I will come back as a vengeful spirit and haunt you."

The engine purred to life as she felt the car pull out of the parking lot. She heard a quiet laugh beside her.

"Well damn. I better tell everyone to cancel. I guess the murder and human sacrifice will have to wait another year."

"Come on, blindfolds and being driven to a 'mysterious place'. That screams 'bloody murder' to me."

"You're the one who wanted to come in the first place."

"Well, I thought we'd be heading there like normal people would. You know? Like, nothing that would fit the plot of a cheesy B-horror flick."

"If I’d planned to kill you, I wouldn't have told you to wait out in the hallway where people no doubt would have seen you."

Bruce held back a wince as Toni slugged him in the shoulder.

"I _knew_ you did that on purpose. Trying to make me feel embarrassed in the hallway did nothing. I've done much weirder things than that."

Toni could hear the smile in his voice as he replied. "Noted. Next function, I'm going to get you to expand on that. Luckily for you, we're almost there."

Toni felt as the car rattled a bit, noting the subtle transition from pavement to dirt around ten minutes back. _Spooky cult in the woods, check._

The car pulled to a stop as she felt Bruce get out and walk around to the passenger side door. He grabbed her duffle bag in one hand and guided her out with the other.

He kept a firm grip on her slowly leading her through the woods. She could hear the crickets chirp all around her as they made their way deeper into the forest. After a while, ten minutes maybe, they stopped as Bruce pulled on her arm gently.

He undid the blindfold as he whispered in her ear. "Remember, no pictures and no acknowledging that you've met anyone here outside of this weekend."

Toni nodded as the blindfold was pulled off. She blinked a few times, wincing as she re-adjusted to the light once again, then inhaled sharply.

Fairy lights glittered throughout the branches of the trees, lowly lighting the campsite. A long table with a white tablecloth adorned the middle of the camp. A group of masked gorillas laughed as they sipped tea, plates filled with decadent pastries. In the center of the table, three large tiers of assorted pastries threatened to topple over as the tea drinkers swiped more onto their plates.

Off to the side, more masked revelers shouted as they played what looked like some version of cricket, except instead of cricket bats, they were using plastic pink flamingos to hit the ball. On the opposite side, some sort of Japanese tea ceremony was being performed, if a geisha in a gorilla mask was performing it.

 "Come on."

Toni glanced over and followed Bruce to the small cluster of tents on the edge of the campsite. He led her to a smaller tent, closer to the edge of the woods. He handed her back her duffel bag before indicating to the white tent in front of him.

"This is yours for the weekend. I thought that you’d enjoy something a bit quieter in case you needed a break."

His lips twitched as he slid his mask firmly on his face before replacing his top hat. "Remember, don't do anything I wouldn’t do."

"That doesn't narrow much down."

"Ouch, the lady wounds me. Well then, I’ll take my leave. Try to have some fun." Bruce bowed his head before heading back to the crowd.

Toni let out a breath before walking through the small flaps of her tent. _Huh, well so much for 'camping'._

The tent was adorned with a small cot that was probably more comfortable than the dorm beds at MIT. A small lantern hung from the ceiling that looked like an antique lantern, but at closer inspection, was easily turned on and off with a small switch. A small side table stood next to the cot, with a metal basin and a large jug of water.

Toni set down her duffle bag before turning to the long white box on her bed. A beautiful Victorian styled crimson gown lay inside. Thankfully, while it appeared to have a corset styled waist, Toni relaxed as she saw that it had a discreet zipper in the side, happy that she would be able to breathe normally.

_And Rhodey thought that these garter holsters would be useless._

Toni happily slid a silver knife on thigh, while the other carried her small vial of holy water. She stared longingly at her pistol, but even she knew that it would be a bit much. She hummed as she slid her mask into place, straightening her hair one last time in the mirror before heading out of the tent.

_How bad could it be?_

* * *

**(Sometime much later)** _  
_

_Apparently, absolutely fucking ridiculous._  

Toni is no stranger to reckless endangerment, that much she could admit to herself. Pepper swears that her grey hairs were all from herding Toni away from an early grave.  Rhodey yells at her weekly for constantly 'scaring the shit out of him.’ Although, in her defence, Rhodey is usually with her every time; he just happens to mysteriously disappear once Pepper shows up with a scowl.

But this? Even Toni can admit that this was _fucking stupid._

She stood on the edge of the cliff, staring down at the river flowing through the canyon below.

_Well, if the jump doesn't kill me, at least Rhodey will. How did I agree to this in the first place?_

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: Yale did in fact gift an honourary law degree to Bruce Wayne. 
> 
> Let me know what you think so far! I'm debating whether to pair Toni up with someone (other than Rhodey) so let me know if there is interest there! It would most likely be either Bruce or Sam.
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://summerpipedream.tumblr.com/)


End file.
